grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dumb Klutzes
The Dumb Klutzes is the eighth episode of the sixth series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Mr. Klutz * Mrs. Klutz * Baby Klutz * The Schoolteacher * The Stranger * Mr. Scoffman * The Almighty Wish-Bringer in the Sky * The Klutz’s Son * The Klutz’s Daughter Plot The village of Dork, in the land of Stargazypie, was the home to the biggest bunch of twits in the world, and the worst of these were the Klutz family. For example, Mr. Klutz and Mrs. Klutz believed that sticking wasp stings into your feet makes you beautiful, just because the newspaper said so. Hearing this, Baby Klutz stuck a wasp sting into her foot to look more pretty, but it only made her cry. One day, there was a terrible thunderstorm. The Schoolteacher, believing that water makes things grow, stood the smallest children out in the rain to make them bigger. At the height of the storm a stranger appeared, and the rain suddenly stopped. For no reason at all the Dorks wanted to kick him, smother him in pig's grease and chop his head off, Mr. Scoffman the cobbler, the only sensible person in the village, asked him who he was. The stranger claimed to be the son of The Almighty Wish-Bringer in the Sky, and that he came with a message: that for one day only, his father would grant them each one wish, which could be anything that they wanted. Only Mr. Scoffman didn’t believe that the stranger wasn’t a conman. The stranger then went on to explain that his father would only grant their wishes if they first smash all of their mirrors and scatter all of the pieces in a circle around their village, then take their shoes off and burn them. Mr. Scoffman thought that the stranger was up to something, but when he protested, the Dorks kicked him out of town. The very last thing that the stranger wanted the Dorks to do for his father was to cover themselves in either mustard or tomato ketchup, explaining that he likes both. Mr. Scoffman shouts to the Dorks that The Mighty Wish-Bringer in the Sky only wanted to eat them, but nobody could hear him. However, when the Dorks asked the stranger why they should do this, they believed him when he said that his father had a sensitive nose and so doesn't like the smell of people, and the sauces would cover up the smell. When the Almighty Wish Bringer in the Sky did arrive shortly afterwards, he turned out to be a giant green cyclops with bad breath who wanted nothing more than to eat all of the villagers after all. Unable to get out of their town because of the broken mirrors, and covered in tasty sauce, the giant ate up every single person in Dork. One week later, Mr. Scoffman returned to the village and renamed it Scoff, although by then he was the only person living there. Morals * The morals of this story are "Don't be greedy" and "be careful about taking advice from those you don’t know." Trivia * One of the Dorks shares the same character design as Princess Florry from the series 2 episode Prince Noman. Do you think that Mr. Scoffman should have tried harder to stop the Almighty Wish-Bringer in the Sky eating the Dorks, or was he better off without them? He should have tried harder to save his friends He was better off without them He might have been better off without them, but at least he would have been less lonely Category:Episodes Category:Series 6